Gaiden's End
by BerryMaiden
Summary: [Reality is cruel as it can bend the rules at any given time] Minato and Rin after Obito's sacrifice. [Kakashi Gaiden]


**Gaiden's End **

Outnumbered was a trick statement. She looks to her right and then to the left only to see Iwa ninja's grabbing their weaponries with murderous glints in their dark dark eyes. They were all up against the one silver haired boy barely standing in front of her.

" Rin!" He shouts for the second time "Get out of here!"

She closes her eyes and relaxes her joints and she listens, as the bird like chirps of the chidori grew fainter and fainter until everything went silent. _What was the point anyway?_ Numbness starts to take over her body as she finally grasps the day's events. _Maybe we'll see you soon Obito. _

Distraught cries echoes through the oaks. She opens them and the sight of her motionless teammate welcomes her brown eyes.

" K-Kakashi" She croaks, barely a whisper as her body went cold.

She slowly crawls towards the silver haired boy aware that she didn't have much chakra left to keep her in place on the branch. Her limbs shook as she nears her teammate.

" Kakashi!" she calls louder. The girl shakes his shoulders with a trembling hand. When he didn't wake up she looks around as she did just a few moments ago. With an unconscious reflex Rin grabs a kunai from her pouch.

Alertness replaces the numbness as she stood up. Her kunai pointing in the direction where the enemies once stood. She breaths slow gripping her kunai tighter remembering the third rule of the medical ninja. _A medic is only allowed into the battlefield if her teammates are out. _It was all happening too fast.

When she hears the slightest sound her mind spins out of control and she releases her kunai.

Rin holds her breath and waits for the _clanking_ of the metal. But all she heard was silent except for the rustle in the bushes. She takes hold of another kunai and swings it towards the bush. The clank never came; instead a tall figure emerges out of the bush holding both the kunai that were thrown his way.

Before he could say anything another kunai flung his way, the man catches it swiftly with his free hand. He places all the kunai on the ground and takes a step closer towards the girl but she blindly throws a fourth kunai at the blonde man. He easily dodges it. The man then teleports behind Rin and he speedily grabs the frightened girl's wrists before she could seize another kunai.

" Let me go!" she cries. She goes into near hysterics as she tries to twist, turn, stamp and struggle her way out of his grip.

He had never seen her like this. It was this that made him realize that something horrible must have happened. The man loosens his grip and turns her around.

She slips her small hands out of his fingers and tries to throw a punch only to be blocked.

Concerned, Minato places both hands on her shaking shoulders and crouches down to her eye level.

" Rin it's me" He tries to sound as calm as he could but his apprehensive expression says otherwise. " Everything's going to be ok now"

Her once lively eyes were blank. Minato faces where she was staring and sees the collapsed young jounin. _What in the world happened here?_ Alarmed, the man walks over towards the silver haired prodigy and feels his pulse. There was a steady heartbeat and he was not in any serious danger. There was a clanking of metal before he could sigh a sigh of relief.

" Stay away from him" says Rin. To her, everything was hazy at this point. Her last kunai had an explosion tag attached to it.

Minato takes a step closer and raises a hand. His expression fall at the sight of her. The look in her eyes was a look he's seen countless times, in children thrown into the fields of war. Most importantly he's seen that look in himself after his first real experience of war during his time in Team Jiraiya.

" Rin" he says slowly. " Hand me the kunai"

The authority in his voice seemed to have slightly shaken her out of her trance like state for she loosens the grip on one hand. Minato uses this as the opportunity to snatch the kunai out of her hands and take out the explosion tag.

The petite girl looked even smaller than usual. She was shaking as she looked up at her distraught sensei.

"M-minato sensei" Rin trembles as she gapes at her palms."O-obito.." Minato puts her kunai into his pouch and places a hand on her shoulder as he crouches down once more.

"Rin" he states calmly " I need you to focus and tell me exactly what happened ok? The girl meekly does a gesture that looked like nod. She takes a shaky breath before speaking once again.

"S-sensei , O-obito.. he" she trails of in between sobs as reality finally dawn on her but she wasn't sure she was ready to accept it. Minato's expression crumbles as he realizes what had happened. However this was no place to discuss such things as they were on enemy territory. He walks over towards Kakashi and places him on his back as he walk back over to the crying girl. Minato places a hand on her left shoulder and she looks up.

"I'm going to teleport us to a safer place" he smiles sadly.

They landed in an open field and the sun had almost set. The man lays the young jounin beside him on a large boulder. Minato pats the surface to his right and Rin hesitantly sits. The man patiently waits until the younger girl had calmed down.

When she was ready she blurts out all that took place that day. From the kidnapping, the genjutsu, the Iwa ninjas…. The sacrifice… Minato could hardly comprehend the information that was being given to him. Rin looks at her shaky palms and tells him about the switch.

" What do you mean?" he asks. His eyes widens impressed and saddened as Rin goes onto explain the procedure she had to perform to take her lost team mate's 'gift' and place it onto Kakashi's.

By the time she was finished her eyes were wet and red with tears and the two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity as they watch the sun set completely.

" Sensei?"

"Yes?"

She takes an unsteady breath. " Is Kakashi going to be ok?"

Minato looks over at the unconscious boy and then turn to smile at her. " He'll be awake in awhile I'm sure of it"

Rin sighs a sigh of relief and she rubs her now dry eyes. She then stands up.

" Where are you going?"

"Just over there" Rin points towards the open field. "The stars came out early tonight"

Minato nods in understanding. " Stay in sight"

Rin says that she will and starts walking towards the airy field. The smell of fresh grown pines and crops blew her way.

She closes her eyes and remembers the always-smiling raven-haired boy… except maybe around Kakashi. Rin smiles at the memory before fading. Reality was cruel as it can bend the rules at any given time. Taking away her always-tardy friend way too soon was proof enough for her.

She stops at the center. Making sure she was still in sight and under the eyes of her watchful sensei. Leaves dances around her with a breeze as she looks up at the stars.

_Maybe reality is just trying to gather us all together…. One… by….one_

* * *

**A/N- I've been meaning to write the aftermath of Obito's 'death". We never really saw what happened after the Iwa nins charged towards Rin and Kakashi, the screen just blanks out and opens to a new scene of Kakashi waking up -_-. So this is my take on it. Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**


End file.
